Everything is ending (Redux)
Everything is ending is a pilot for Ben 10: Redux animated series. (I would especially like to thank the Polarbear114 for his help in editing.) Plot Open space. The white&gray coloured Plumber's ship with some symbols on the hull in flight. '' (Voice): Attention, Plumber's ship! It's your first and final warning! ''The other ship appeared on the screen. This ship is bigger than Plumber's vechicle, more utilitary and something crude; iit's central part rotate to provide artificial gravity. (Voice): This system is placed outside Plumber's jurisdiction by the decision of Erudician Republic Government! Your presence is considered as an act of aggression and provocation attempt! Cut off your engines and cease all acceleration in ten seconds, or face the consequences! One... Two... The Plumber's ship lurches and changes course. It's engines shine brighter, and it's clearly attempting to escape from the pursuer. (Voice): Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven....Eight... Nine... Ten! The Erudician ship launched the missile. The missile darts across the screen; it's a space-to-space missile, non-aerodynamical cylinder without any fins. '' ''The Plumber's ship again on screen. Her rear laser turrets rotate to the incoming missile and rapidly fires at it, without sucsess. The missile is closing in rapidly. Then, it exploded with enormous flash of light. The Plumber's ship, tiny in comparsion with giant fireball, vaporized almost immediately. Theme song Part 1 Some alien planet. The cheering crowd of Dracosians surround the landing pad, on which the Plumber's ship is landing. The ship is look exactly as the one, that was destroyed, except the other onboard symbols. Then the flying platform with cameramen and newscaster appeared in the air. (Newscaster, Loudly): ...And now we could see the crowd, gathered to welcome the official delegation of Plumber's intergalactic police force on our planet. It's no secret, that our government looks forward to this negotiations as the best possible way to deal with the problems of piracy, that has plagued our space communication... View changes to the picture of the cameraman's camera. The hatch of Plumber's ship opened, and some Plumber's officials appear. (Newscaster, voice): Unfortunately, it's also no secret, that a sizable part of our respected population is skeptical about this negotiation, pointing out that despite the month of pirate's rampage, no additional Plumber ship have been sent to our sector. It's truly... Wait! For the all stars of Dracosia, who is that?! Camera zoomed, and we could see Ben, appearing from the hatch. (Newscaster, voice): Oh my! It's Ben Tennyson! No other than the famous intergalactic hero Ben Tennyson himself! Miraculous! The most famous Plumber hero himself graced our respected world! It appears that the Plumbers show considerably more interest in our problems than we dared to hope! The flying platform landed, the newscaster run in front Ben. (Newscaster): Magister Tennyson, please, if I may humbly ask - may you make a statement about the problem of piracy that our system faced? (Ben): Well, the exact actions that should be implemented to deal with this would be a subject of this negotiation, of course. But as I say - if the problems appeared (raised his hand, as if he going to activate the Omnitrix), it's... (Crowd, joyfully): HERO TIME!!! Some time later. Ben sits alone on the bench, with depressed expression. Rook approaches him. (Rook): Hey, Ben, dude, what's going wrong? (Ben): (melancholically) Nothing. That's what going wrong. Nothing. (Rook): (confused) I... Don't understand you, Ben, dude. (Ben): Nothing. That's what I'm doing here. I'm sitting on the bench and doing nothing. I'm not fighting evil, not helping people anymore - instead, I'm hopping from planet to planet with a bunch of official-looking dudes, and trying to convince people that things are not as bad as it seems. Or as they really are. (Rook): Ben... This diplomacy missions is really important for the future of all the Plumbers organization. In the times like these, when our resources are limited as best, we need as much support as we could obtain. (Ben): Yeah, that is what Grandpa Max told me... was it a year ago? Or a two? (Rook): Ben... (Ben): Rook, i'm supposed to be a hero. But a hero is supposed to help peoples, really help, and not just talking about help or giving advices. And what am i doing now? A great hero Ben Tennyson: saved the kitten from the tree on the planet whateveritwas, next week - helped the granny to cross the perfectly empty road on the planet whateveritwill. Rook looks at him sadly (Ben) (rising from the bench): I'm a figurehead now, nothing else. For the last few month, i used the Omnitrix in real action only a handfull of times. And not because the Galaxy became safer, or the bad guys take a break - no, just because i'm supposed to make diplomatic visits with Plumber's bigwigs, smiling to the cameras and lying to peoples. And you know, Rook? (Rook): Yes? (Ben): I really hate lying to the peoples, that really need help. (Ben and Rook seated on a bench) (Rook): Look, Ben. The Plumber's are having a really bad times. This diplomatic visits is actually, just the only thing, that provide us with at least some support. And you - you are famous! Peoples generally like to see you around. (he smiles) You are more than just a hero to them, you are a legend! (Ben) (unable to resist the chuckle): Yes. And half of legend about me is pretty lame. (Rook): But you must admit, Ben, dude - not every one. (Ben): Well, the one that about two alien princess, fighting for me - i must admit, it's funny. But the one in which i turned into an alien that consisted of construction blocks? Please, it even sound lame! Or the one... Suddenly their Plumber's badges started to flashing red and emit an alarm. (Rook): Something gone wrong! (Ben): As usual. (Inside the Plumber's ship, in the war room. Magister Patelliday standing in front of holographic screen, making some notes, when Ben and Rook coming in) (Magister Patelliday): Ah, there you are. Magister Tennyson (nodded to Ben), Plumber first rate Blonko. (Rook): What's happened, Magister? (Ben): Yeah, this alarm break some pretty good melancholy. (Magister Patelliday): Just a few minutes ago, this came directly from Plumbers HQ... (On the screen, the sequense of Plumber's ship destruction is repeated with some interference). (Magister Patelliday): As far as we knew, two day ago our partol craft chased the pirate in the Breon-212 system, when the destroyer of Erudician Republican Navy appeared. They demanded that Plumbers crew must surrender, and claimed that the system now is under Erudician jurisdiction. When our patrol ship attempted to evade capture, it was blown up by the neutron-tripped missile. No survivors. (Ben): Whoa, stop - you mean, they destroyed our ship to save the pirate? (Magister Patelliday): Actually... no. When the Erudician destroyer shot down Plumber's patrol ship, it return and do the same thing to the pirate. Again no survivors. (Rook): If there was no survivors, how do you manage to obtain this data? (Magister Patelliday): We haven't. This data was given to us by the Erudician ambassador on Galvan Prime. With a note of protest again our, i quote, "provocative and dangerous actions oiutside Plumber's jurisdiction". End quote. Ben and Rook seems stunned. Then Rook exploded with fury. (Rook)(anrgily): They what?! They do what?! They destroyed the Plumber's ship and dared to call US dangerous?! These... these...murderous freaks! (Ben) (somewhat shoked): Rook, please... (Magister Patelliday): Blonko, it's... (Rook)(almost shouting): NOT PLEASE! NO, IT ISN'T! This murderous, unprovoked attack by some race of worst galactic scum possible must be dealt with! We should launch a immediate counterattack and if some... (Ben)(loudly, in command voice): Plumber First Rate Blonko! Stop this nonsence immediately! That's an order! (Rook)(confused, drawn to attention): Yes, Magister Tennyson! Sorry, Magister Tennyson! (Magister Patelliday): Thank you, Ben. What was i about... Ah, yeah. The Plumbers HQ ordered you to investigate this case. You should proceed with all possible caution and... (Ben): I knew, i understand. In this situation, we couldn't simply go with direct response , because the possibility that we are going to start another full-scale war over the unclear case would crush all our remining support in the Galaxy. But we also couldn't ignorte that, because if we didn't respond on the destruction of patrol ship, our reputation as military power, able to protect the galaxy, would be ruined. So... we need to act both firm, and flexibly, so if the shooting started - we could honestly say "they started it"! (Rook)(look stunned): Er... Magister Ten... Ben, i honestly didn't know that you familiar with the political analysis. (Ben) (clearly annoyed): Rook, the fact that i didn't like politic doesn't mean i don't understand politic. Come on, i was a galactic-size political factor since i was ten! How could i survived to eighteen, if i hadn't understood the politic! (Rook): Why I have a feeling that it should have been obvious to me? (Magister Patelliday): Ahem! So, this ship is going to depart immediately to the Breon-212 system, where the whole action will take place. The Erudician vechicle - the "Resolute" - is still here, and the Erudician goverment agreed to send the special commissioner for the peacefull resolution. Our command - send you, magister Tennyson. We hope, that the famous hero would play both as a reasonable approach, and the clear demonstration of force. (Ben)(grinning): Well, at least it would be some action! Rook looked at him, annoyed. (Magister Patelliday): I'll stay here and take the negotiation with Dracosians. (forwarded to the door) The ship is yours, magister Tennyson. Good luck! (Ben)(whispering, with an expression of concern in the eyes) Yeah, we definitely could use some... Part 2 Deep space. The Plumber's ship in flight. On the bridge, some crewmembers worked on control panels. Rook and Ben are also present. Rook is pacing from corner to corner. Ben is reading something, lounging in a chair with a smoothie in hand. (Ben): Rook, what the matter? You are acting weird. (Rook)(shrugged): It's just... unusuall to see you... acting so serious and matuer, Ben. (Ben): I do not act serious - I AM serious. Look, Rook, i could act - i could be immature and reckless, if we are dealing with some old-known threat, like bad old Wilgax, or Animo, or Albedo. But now we are dealing with something completely unknown, and i didn't want to risk. (Rook)(smiling): I guess, that i generally underestimated your confidence during the last few month. (Ben): Yeah, dude. Well, have you found something about Erudicians? This (waved notepad in his hand) isn't really helpfull, exept their biology. (Rook): Well, I must admit, that I could not say that my knowledge is comprehensive. The Erudicians never seemed as a object of Plumber's attention before. They are mostly isolationists, and prefer to stay aside of the main galactic politics. Their military forces have been greatly expanded during the Highbreed alert several years ago, but it seems there was no actual fighting this time. And later they fight the Incurseans to the standstill, when they attempted to invade their republic. That's all I know. (Ben): Not much help. I need to know more. How do they think? What are their primal reaction to the danger? Do they like smoothies? All I really need now is to understand them... The signal is beeping on the main console. One of Plumber officers approach Ben. (Plumber Officer)(saluting): Sir, we are approached the heliosphere of Breon-212 systems. The Erudician's ships are within close sensor range. (Ben): Ships? (Plumber Officer): Yes, sir. It appeared that the destroyer, the "Resolute", was augmented by the heavy battle cruiser. They both stay on the predicted position. (Ben): On screen. Two Erudician ships appeared on the screen. One of them - the "Resolute" - is the ship from the episode intro. The other - the battlecruiser - is much bigger, but have the same layout. (Rook): A trap? (Ben): Hardly... in that case, they should hide the big guy, not expose it to public view. Probably, it's the personal ride for this Erudician's bigwig, their commissioner. (Comunnication officer)(from the console): Sir, we are being hailed by the Erudicians battlecruiser - the "Rampart". They are welcoming us. (Ben): About time. Give me visual. The Erudician appeared on the screen. It's a light-blue skinned humanoid, with two pairs of eyes; two human-like in front of the head, and two small. rudimentary, behind them on the sides. A small, slightly prominent flat nose give him the appearance, close to Revonnahgander's. He dressed in some sort of white and deep-blue military uniform. (Erudician)(with some south-German accent): Welcome, Magister Tennyson. On behalf of the great Erudician Republic we welcome you. (Ben): Hm... I can assure you that it's mutual. (Erudician): Our special commissioner is waiting for you on board of the "Rampart", to negotiate about the unfortunate incident. (Ben): Please convey my best wishes and apologize to Commissioner, but I have clear instructions to begin the investigation of all circumstances from the inspection of the participating ship - the "Resolute", I presume. So, if you don't mind... (Erudician): Of course not, it's ultimately irrelevant in the general course. You may proceed with docking with "Resolute". "Rampart" out. The screen whent blank. (Ben): How long it would take to dock with "Resolute"? (Plumber officer): No more than ten minutes. (Ben): You didn't catch. I asked - how LONG it would take. (Plumber officer): Ah. No less than half an hour... if we manage to do it from first attempt. (Ben)(grinning): And we definiterly wouldn't be able to manage it. (Rook): What are you talking about? (Ben): Rook, we are in sticky situation, All information that we have about the whole incident is the data that Erudician's gave us. We are forced to play blind on their field, when they knew all rules. (Rook): Oh. Now I understood. Some reconnaisance, when they would wait for us to finish docking procedure? (Ben): Yeah. I think it's perfect for a good low-profile hero time. Ben activate the Omnitrix, and transform to Big Chill. (Big Chill): Big Chill! And now, we go. He becomes intangible and seeps through the floor. Open space. The Plumber ships are slowly closing the distance with "Resolute". The "Rampart" is seen nearby. Big Chill appeared on the hull of Plumber's ship. He looks at a Erudician, estimating distance, and, rebounding, flies towards the "Resolute". Inside the "Resolute". Corridor, lit by blueish light. Two Erudicians in combat armour, with blasters behind pass along. Big Chill appeared behind them and, when they far enough away, turned into Ben. (Ben)(whispering): Oxygen, tolerable temperature... cool. Well... the terminal. Where is the terminal? After seeing the corridor, Ben found the digital terminal on the wall. (Ben): Piece of cake. He hit the Omnitrix and turns into Grey Matter. Jumping onto the terminal, he activate it and started to work. (Grey Matter): Ok, their firewall is really good - it took over two seconds for me to break it. Well, where is the data about the incident? Plumber ship, plumber ship... Somewhere else. The large scheme of "Resolute" on the screen, with glowing red dot on it. (Erudician voice one): Sir, the second flux of Omnitrix energy detected at the same position. (Erudician voice two): Wonderfull. It really worked. (Some third voice, similar to Ben's): Told ya. (Erudician voice one): Activate the device, sir? (Erudician voice two): Yes. But only at short bursts. It must look like some natural malfunction. Corridor of "Resolute". Grey Matter is working on the terminal. (Grey Matter): Well-well, and what we have? The complete data about the "Breon-212 plumber provocation" - my, what a categorical choice of terms! And... Whait. Prisoners? Eject pod from Plumber's ship, launched before the missile hit and taken aboard? On the terminal the Plumber's photos apppeared one by one. (Grey Matter): It's... really complicate things. Erudician voices heard nearby. (Grey Matter): I must get out of here! He swithced off the terminal, turned to the Ben, and then attempted to transform again to Big Chill, but instead turned into Bullfrag. (Bullfrag): Oh man! Two Erudician troopers appeared, and see Bullfrag. (Erudician trooper)(backing away and snatching weapon): Alert! Incursean onboard! (Bullfrag): Oh man... Part 3 Corridors of "Resolute". Bullfrag appeared, running from blaster shots. He turns the corner, almost falling in process. (Voice of Erudician trooper): Alert! Seal the blast doors! (Bullfrag): It's a really, really bad day! The large blast door closed just before him. Bullfrag turned again into the Ben. (Ben)(Talking to Omnitrix): Come on, do it right! I need Big Chill! He hit the dial and turned into Pesky Dust: (Pesky Dust): Really bad day. He noticed the open vent on the ceiling. (Pesky Dust): Oh yeah! The ventilation system! You could go anywhere by the vent ducts... He disappear in the vent. Rustle and unintelligible mutterings, and then he reappeared, apparently shoked. (Pesky Dust)(shoked): This guys are really smart! They have a sectioned vent system on their ships! Two Erudicians appeared. Pesky Dust hides. Erudicians obviously looking for a Bullfrag, so they didn't notice the small flying alien. When they gone, Pesky Dust appeared again, and turned into Ben. (Ben): Okay, Omnitrix: it was funny, but PLEASE, give me something i could really used to return on ship! He press the dial very carefully and turned into Big Chill. (Big Chill): Perfect! He becomes intangible and disappear in the wall. In space. Plumber's ship finally docking. Inside Plumber's ship airlock, Ropk and several Plumber's officers are wainting. The hatch starts to open, when the Big Chill appears from the wall and quickly turned into Ben. (Ben): Questions later. Hatch opens. The group of Erudicians appeared, leaded by the vice-admiral Austerias. It's a slight, tall middle-aged Erudician in more complex uniform with silver bands. (Austerias): Welcome, magister Tennyson. I'm vice-admiral Austerias Vi Erica, of the Erudician Republic Navy, delegated as Commissioner of the Republic. I greet you on behalf on the successful resolution of our current strategical misunderstanding. (Rook): Misunderstanding?! (Ben)(quietly to Rook): Shut up. (Loudly): My pleasure to meet, vice-admiral Austerias. You surely understood, why i decided to start our inspection from the "Resolute"? (Austerias): Absolutely. And... (Erudician trooper)(appeared from behind): Sir, the alert is shut down. (Ben)(innocently): Some troubles? (Austerias)(imperturbably): False alarm by purely mechanical reason. Shall we proceed? (Ben): Of course... It's good to knew that there is no real trouble... like Incurseans onboard, for example... Some time later. Conference room. (Austerias): ...So i must admit, that our crew, probably - just probably - acted too eagerly. (Rook): Yes, the nuclear strike against our ship would clearly be considered as "eager" action. (Austerias) You must understand, hovewer, that our Navy have little experience with Plumbers before. (Ben)(elbow Rook): And still, the fact is a fact. The all crew of Plumber's ship is dead - there was NO SURVIVORS, am i right? (Austerias): Unfortunately - yes. (Rook)(Sarcasticaly): O yes - very unfortunately (Ben elbow him again): Ouch! (Austerias)(completely ignoring Rook): Magister Tennyson, may i speak frankly? I in particular, and all of our Republic in general, treat you with a great respect, for your heroical actions on behalf of all universe. We may be isolationists by nature, but even we know about your actions and admire them. But the Plumber organisation... well, it didn't generally have much respect back in Republic. (Ben): May i ask why? (Austerias): It's a complex problem, and i must admit, that i not ready to give you a comprehensive answer right now. But generally - we believe that nothing good could be gain by intersecting authorites. (Ben): That is... a interesting conversation, Comissioner. (Austerias)(smiling): Just vice-admiral, please. (Ben): Okay, vice-admiral. However, i'm afraid that i have some duties to preform on my ship. Hero duties, you knew... (Austerias)(smiling): O, i perfectly understand (waving his hand): Have a good night! Space. The Plumber's ship docked to "Resolute". The "Rampart" flew in front of them, obscuring both. Inside the Plumber's ship. Rook and Ben's cabin. (Rook)(snarling and pacing): Unfortunately, yes! He admitted that he killed a whole crew of Plumber's ship, and he dared to call its "Unfortunate"? (Ben)(yawning): Yea, it's really interesting choise of words... especially in respect that he is lying. (Rook): What are you talking about? (Ben): There are survivors. At least one escape pod ejected from that Plumber's vessel, and "Resolute" catch it. I found all the data in their net; there are at least eight Plumber's, taken as prisoners. Interesting, huh? (Rook)(slowly): It appeared that you are right in the choise of words. (Ben)(musingly): Yeah. The problem is - why he was lying? Why did the official report say that there were no survivors? Why Austerias was trying to hide that, even when i asked him almost directly? (Rook)(anxiously): You think that Erudicians would attempt to do something... really not good with them? (Ben): I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. They are just regular Plumbers. They definitely didn't knew anything really secret. Their ship was old, worn-out and sheduled to refit next year. What interest may the vice-admiral Austerias have in them? Unless... (Rook): Yes? (Ben): Unless it was actually some kind of Plumber's covert operation. So secret, that the HQ didn't bothered to inform us. (Rook): It's highly doubtfull... (Ben)(lying on his bed with his hands behind head): Remember the Rooter dudes, dude. (Rook)(with obvious concern on his face): But possible. So. What are we going to do? (Ben): Now? I'm going to sleep. (Rook): It's not funny, Ben! The prisoners. What is our rescue plan? (Ben): Rook, there is no rescue plan. Not until i learned more about this whole situation. Look, this is awfully complicated... (Rook): Ben, it's our fellow Plumbers here, imprisoned by some alien warmongers by the act of open and unprovoked agression! We can't just sit down and hope that they wouldn't be harmed. How do you know they're going to do with them?! (Ben)(irritated): Rook, Erudicians are not fond of public executions, this I know for sure. I found no mention of torture or trauma, or that they even did something worse than simple questioning. And if we start to fuss and act on the basis of fears and assumptions, then with equal success we could just start firing at "Rampart" and declare open war. Discussion is over. Ben lies on her side and closes her eyes. Rook is standing upon him. (Rook)(quietly): Yes. Over. Part 4 The corridors of "Resolute". Two Erudician troopers patrolling. When they disappear around the corner, Rook suddenly appeared from ceiling and looks around. Satisfied, he started to move quickly, rushes from wall to wall and scanning the surroundings with his Proto-Tool. When the other two guards appeared on scanner, he hides behind some equipment. (Rook)(when the guards are away): So far, so good. (Ben)(appearing in green flash from behind him): Definitely not. (Rook)(almost jumped): Ben! What... (Ben): ...Are you doing here? I was about to ask you the same question. (Rook): Ben... (Ben): But i think it's obvious, isn't it? You are going to rescue this Plumbers, despite the fact, that the only thing that saves you from disobeying a direct order is that i didn't give you a direct order? (Rook): Ben. (Ben): Rook, i'm really angry. I did not expect this from you. (Rook): Ben!!! (Ben): Yes? (Rook): You are with me, or not? (Ben)(with a crooked smile): I'm a hero, after all? Let's go. Besides, I can always bring you to court-martial later. They quietly sneak down the corridor. The corridor ends with sealed door. Rook started to scan the terminal on the wall with his Proto-Scanner, but suddenly the machine started to beep in alarm. (Rook): Someone's coming from behind! Rook desperatedly seeks some shelter, but cannot found in in narrow corridor. Ben activated the Omnitrix. (Ben): Ok... ghostfreak should be good for hiding... He hit the dial, and turned into the Swampfire. (Swampfire): Oh man! Turn again to Ben, and hit the Omnitrix again. Now he turned into some new alien - Opticnervous. (Opticnervous): Oh well... here goes nothing... Two Erudican guards appeared from the corner, and saw an empty corridor. They proceed to the door, enters the code on the terminal and enter. '' After they left, the air in the corridor begane to shimmer, and Opticnervous with Rook appeared seemingly from clear air. (Rook): Impressive. How did you do it? (Opticnervous): I'm not sure... it seems, that this guy have some sort of control over the transmission of electromagnetic waves, visible light spectre included. I simply... bend them around us. (Rook): And the shimmering? (Opticnervous): Escaping photons. He turned again to Ben. (Ben): Rook, something wrong with Omnitrix. It malfunctioned. Again. (Rook): Well, it definitely happened before. And we are too far to go back, partner. The ship brig is in this section. ''He opened the door with Proto-tool, linked to the therminal. They went in a new section of Erudician ship. (Ben)(musingly): Something isn't right here... (Rook)(while scanning the surrounding): What do you mean, Ben? (Ben): It's too easy. Look, this guys really knew how to do the security work. But we are go so far without plan, without support... and without real problems. It's just strange. (Rook): It's hard to agree with you, considering that we almost get trapped just a few minutes ago. (Ben): Just a routine patrol, dude! Look, we went to the heart of alien warship, and did not met anything more dangerous than a security camera or a routine patrols?! Something isn't right. (Rook): Well, maybe you just overestimate the Erudicans. Look, there is another door here. I need to work - quietly. (Ben)(musingly): And why the prisoners data wasn't deleted from the "Resolute"'s computers? If they really wanted to hide all about the prisoners, why they didn't just delete it? Sure, their firewalls is really good, but nothing like inpenetrable. This guy, Austerias, look like he know his stuff. So, why he made a mistake?... Ben's eyes widening. (Ben)(whispering): Unless... it wasn't a mistake (loudly)Rook! It's a... (Austerias voice)(interrupt): ...Trap, i presume. Bright light from the ceiling. The door, which Rook tried to open, opens suddenly. The squad of Erudician troopers in combat armour appear, taking positions and aiming their weapons at Rook and Ben. Rook looks around; from the other end of corridor another squad of Erudician troopers appeared, blocking the way. Vice Admiral Austerias calmly comes forward from behind his troops. (Austerias): I really regret to say this, Magister Tennyson, but duty calls me to insist on your capitulation. Part 5 Ben and Rook surrounded by Erudicians. (Ben): So... It was all set up? (Austerias): Yes. (Ben): And the survivors? (Austerias): There was no. I'm sorry. (Ben)(sarcastically): Oh yeah, i'm so ready to believe you. So. It look like you assumed that you really trapped me. Let's pretend that it's right. But what about... (ready to hit the Omnitrix) a Humongosaur? (Austerias)(calmly): it wouldn't work, Magister Tennyson. Your watch are generally unreliable right now. (Ben): What? How could you know about... (Voice, that sound just like Ben): Oh please! Because i jammed your Omnitrix! Albedo appeared from behind the troopers. He looks just like the negative of current Ben. (Ben): Albedo! I knew that your are behind it all! (Albedo): Relax, Tennyson, i'm only a hired technical consultant. My Omnitrix-chasing days are long over. (Rook): What have you done with Omnitrix? Albedo looked at the Austerias. The latter nodded. (Albedo): Well, it's not a great secret... this jerk Azimuth probably already realized what was happening. In short - i created a scanner, tuned to the Omnitrix energy, and every time you turn on the device - i just send the energy pulse exactly on the same wavelenght. So, the main core became overloaded, and then dumped all the energy in random configuration. (Ben): And it means?... (Rook): Apparently, you turned into a completely random aliens, regardless of your choice. Albedo nodded. (Ben): So. It appeared that you are pretty competent in your job, Vice-Admiral Austerias. Congratulations. (Austerias): Thank you. And now, may i explain to you what's really going on? (Ben): Be my guest... At least until you hold me at gunpoint. (Austerias): Very well. (Austerias): Our peoples, as you knew, are isolationistic in general. We claimed our part of the Galaxy long ago and have almost no expansion for your Earth centuries. We believed, that as long as we coexist peacefully with other species, no one will interfere in our affairs. And we were wrong. (Ben): What's wrong with not to meddle in the other's affairs? (Austerias): For a long time, our peoples do not interfere in the other's affairs. But it didn't stop the others from threatening us. The Highbreed threat, for example. (Ben): It was years ago! (Austerias): But we were in as much danger as everyone else. Then the Vilgaxian imperialism... (Rook): It wasn't even aimed in your direction! Although... yes, it's a weak argument, they alvays could change direction. (Austerias): And then the Incursean campaign. (Ben): Hey, i was here! I stopped it! (Austerias): Yes. But not before Incursean invaded our territory, taking tens of thousands of lives, before our fleet drive them off. Ben and Rook seems stunned. (Austerias): The problem, Magister Tennyson, isn't just some intergaxaly conqueror, or some hostile empire. The problem is, that this situations were allowed. And no one did nothing to prevent them. (Rook): It's not true! The Plumbers tried to help in each of this situation... (Ben)(suddenly): But there is the problem, am i right, Austerias? The Plumber's tried to help after the danger strike. They did little or nothing to actually prevent it. Rook looks at him aghast. (Austerias): Exactly. The preemptive strike against Incursean Empire may disable their military and prevent their final invasion from ever happening. The military occupation of Murray would hold Vilgax within ranks. And even the Highbreeds may be stopped - if the combined power of all Galaxy would be directed against them at an early stage. (Rook)(snarling): What are you thinking of us?! (Ben)(ignoring Rook): I understood now. The problem is, that the Plumbers are not military. They are police. And as police, they are too restricted by laws and other complications, to really prevent the problems, not just deal with them. (Austerias): Exellent, Magister Tennyson. You described the problem perfectly. (Ben): And you - your Republic - decided, that if the Plumbers unable to prevent the possible threats against your kind... That the Plumber's must go, and you must take the problem into own hands. (Austerias): Exactly. (Rook)(angrily): Why are you listening to him, Ben?! This guy is obviously the maniac! He just made the excuses for his unprovoked agression... (Ben): Rook, he is right. (Rook): Huh? (Ben): He is right. The Plumber's are unfit for the job. At least, unfit in current state. The Galaxy is changing, Rook. It's not sufficient to just be a police, when the war is coming. (Ben)(to Austerias): There is something else, that i still can not understand. What is my role in all this? In your plans? For what reason i'm on this cell of chessboard? (Austerias): Actually, there is two. Firstly, you are the Plumber's greatest hero, and the greatest weapon that remain in their arsenal. In any possible conflict it automatically made you a high priority target. (Ben): I'm sure i must be pleased... (Austerias): And the second one - because you understood that we are right. (Ben): So... you want me on your side? (Austerias): Yes. It would be the great honour for our Republic. We didn't want the conflict with Plumbers - we just consider it inevitable. But with Ben Tennyson on our side, we could convince them to let us take their function peacefully. (Rook)(whispering): Ben... please... (Ben)(still ignoring him): Yes, i see your point, Austerias. And all that you have said is true: it would be much less blood if i would stand on your side. (Austerias): But?... (Ben): But you never really believe that i would be on your side, isn't that right, Austerias? (Ben smiles warmly) We both the same in one thing: loyality. You knew in advance what I would say? (Austerias)(smiling): Yes.You would say "No." (Ben): Right. Erudician troopers raised their weapons. Part 6 The same scene. Ben and Rook stand back to back, surrounded by Erudician troopers. (Ben): So... it looks like the only answer is old good hero time! (Albedo)(sarcastically): Hello, Tennyson! Didn't you forget something? I forced your Omnitrix to operate randomly! (Ben): Oh, that supposed to be a problem? It look like your forget something, Albedo! (Albedo): What? (Ben)(to Rook, whispering): Ready to dance random, parthner? (Rook)(smiling): It appears to be so. (Albedo): What i forgot, Tennyson? (Ben): I'm resourceful. Ben hit the Omnitrix without looking, and transformed into Walkatrout. (Walkatrout): Da-a-ance! Rook suddenly kicks him with force. Walkatrout swiftly glide towards the Erudicians in front, and crashes into them, knocking two troopers off their feet, bouncing from walls and creating confusion. At the same moment, Rook creates a force shield from his Proto-Tool, that absorbed shots from the other group of Erudicians. (Austerias)(stolidly): Interesting. Clearly resourcefull. The Erudician troopers cannot use their blasters against Walkatrout, fearing to hit each other in confusion. Some Erudician tried to catch Walkatrout by leaping at him, but slips and only knocks down his comrades. Seizing the moment, Rook, covered by Proto-shield, attacked the other group. Under the combined fire, the shield didn't last long, but Rook used this seconds to cross the distance and attack Erudician troopers in close combat, using the Proto-Tool as tonfa. Walkatrout, finally cornered, just transformed again into Ben, and he again blindly hits the Omnitrix. Now he turned into the Chromastone. (Chromastone): Brilliant! Erudicians fired at Chromastone. The blast energy phased through his crystal body, and Chromastone released it in the blinding flash, that knocked some troopers unconscious. (Voice of Austerias): Chease blaster fire! Bring on the chaped charges! (Chromastone): Not so fast! He shoot an energy beam on the admiral. The beam passes through, nearly hitting Albedo. (Albedo)(taking cover): Watch out, you idiot! I'm neutral civilian here! (Image of Austerias): Yes, i'm here only as a hologram, i'm afraid. (Rook)(struggling against two Erudician troopers): Ben, let's get out of here! Chromastone rushes on Erudicians and knock them out. Rook threw a smoke grenade behind, and he and Chromastone run away. The corridors of "Resolute". The alarm is sound agains. Rook and Chromastone is running along the corridor. The pair of Erudician troopers appeared, but the Plumbers shoot them unconscious. (Rook): The door! The intersection blast door is closing. The Chromastone rushes forward and manages to catch the door and hold it with great effort. Rook slips under the door, then the Chromastone barely squeezes under it. The gateway corridor to the Plumber's ship. A few Plumbers conduct a gunfight against a group of Erudicians. Rook and Chromastone appeared, and rush into the ship. The Chromastone turned to Ben. (Ben): Blast off! Blast off! Open space. The Plumber's ship fired his thrusters and undock from the "Resolute". On the bridge of Plumber's ship. Ben and Rook appeared. (Ben)(to the Plumber's captain): Captain, keep the "Resolute" between us and "Rampart". It would gave us some cover against their laser artillery. (Rook): But we still need time to go FTL, Ben. (Ben): I know, i know! Open space. The Plumber's ship maneuvering. The "Rampart" appeared, accelerating. On the brige of "Rampart". The group of Erudician officers is working. The vice-admiral Austerias appeared. (Erudician officer): Sir, the enemy ship is hiding from our fire behind the "Resolute". (Austerias): Could the "Resolute" move away? (Erudician officer): Unlikely, sir. They still searching the ship for the possible Plumber-planted booby traps or other diversions. (Austerias): I see. Prepare the missiles. Open space. The Plumber's ship is accelerating away. (Plumber's officer): We are out of effective laser range. (Rook): What about the missiles range? (Plumber's officer): Probably not. (Ben): Ok, let's go. Captain, prepare to execute "Flashing Tennyson" maneuver. (Rook)(shocked): FLASHING TENNYSON?!!! (Plumber's officer): Rear missile tubes are ready to continious fire. (Rook): Ben, our missiles would not be able to break through the "Rampart" missile defense. (Ben)(to Rook): Shhh! (to Plumber's officers): Ok, all missile tubes - continious fire, one missile every ten seconds - go! Open space. The Plumber's ship fired a missile. On the brige of "Rampart". (Erudician officer): The enemy launched one missile on our direction! (Austerias): Just one? Something unortodox, i'm sure. Open space. The missile accelerated avay from Plumber's ship - and then detonated with a giant blast. The Plumber's ship hit by plasma shok wave and X-ray emission, but generally undamaged. (Plumber's officer): Shields holding! (Rook): What's going on here?! (Ben): Just see. Sceond missile... The second missile launched from Plumber's ship and detonated behind it. On the brige of "Rampart". (Erudician officer): Sir! The enemy is... (Austerias): Hiding itself behing the hot plasma clouds and radiations of nuclear detonation, i see. Clever. My compliments, Magister Tennyson. (Erudician officer): In this condition we are unable to make a missile lock, sir. Plumber's ship bridge, shaking under the ongoing blasts. (Plumber's officer): The missile supply is almost exausted... We are ready to FTL, sir! (Ben): Then rock and go! Open space. Plumber's ship activated the FTL drive and vanishes. Epilogue: The Plumber's ship in flight. Inside, Ben is reading something. Rook appeared. (Rook): Magister Tennyson? (Ben): Yeah? (Rook)(officialy): Magister Tennyson, my unreasonable and unjustified actions led to the failure of the mission. My mistake jeopardize the entire crew. I ask you to accept my resignation, abdication, and put me in the brig, while we are awaiting military trial. (Ben): Denied on all three counts. The official report that i just send to the Plumber's HQ clearly stated, that it was our combined idea to check the data about the possible prisoner. (Rook): You... faked report? (Ben): Yes. (Rook): But... (Ben): Rook, in this whole situation we just can't allow you to be court-martialled only because of your keen sense of justice. The whole situation was a set-up. And even if you had not done it - most likely, sooner or later I would have done it myself. So forget all about "your actions", dude. It's and order. (Rook)(smiling): Thank you... Benji. (Ben)(smiling): You are welcome. They both went silent for a while. (Rook): So... what's next? (Ben): I don't know. But it's not over. Definitely not over. This Austerias guy is too clever and dangerous, and the worst of all - he is not evil. He just want to protect his kind... at all cost. (Rook): But we won, isn't it? (Ben): No. It isn't. Rook, i'm thinking about this whole incident. It just didn't make sence again! All this efforts just to catch or destroy me? The Austerias never really believed that he could gain me over! If they want me out of game, they may just blow this ships when we appeared - it would work better. (Rook)(anxiously): So... what about this? (Ben): I have a deep suspicions that my "figurehead" days are really over... Space. The blue and light-blue planet. It's Erudicia Alpha, Erudician homeworld. The "Rampart" is on the low orbit. Spacious, richly furnished office. Elderly Erudician working at his desk. The hologram of vice-admiral Austerias appeared. (Austerias): General-President? (General-President Equidinae): Ah, vice-admiral! Glad to see your again! You have some important new, i assume? (Austerias): More than that, General-President. We have our provocation - the clearly, undeniable and unprovoced infiltration attempt by Plumbers, and subsequent aggression against our personnel. (General-President Equidinae): Exellent! Now, even the most radical opposition would be forced to admit, that the Plumbers are not just incompetent, but dangerous and aggressive. (Austerias): And with them out of our way, we would have the complete internal support that we need. (General-President Equidinae): Yes, vice-admiral. I will start a press campaign immediately. For the sake of the Galaxy, we would be able to act very soon. (Austerias): The war is coming, General-President, The war is coming... Characters Characters list * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Magister Patelliday * Max Tennyson (mentioned) * Plumber's captain * Plumber's crew Villains/Adversaries Viliains/Adversaries list * Vice-Admiral Austerias * Albedo * Erudician officers * Erudician troopers Aliens used * Big Chill * Bullfrag (accidential transformation due to jamming) * Pesky Dust (accidential transformation due to jamming) * Swampfire * Opticnervous (first appearance; accidential transformation due to jamming) * Walkatrout (accidential transformation due to jamming) * Chromastone (accidential transformation due to jamming) Technology and vechicles * Plumbers patrol corvette * Erudician destroyer * Erudician heavy battlecruiser * Proto-Tool * Omnitrix feedback jammer (by Albedo) * Neutron warheads * FTL drive Trivia Other informationCategory:Ben 10: Redux Category:Redux episode